Brittany's secret
by AxB love artist
Summary: Brittany's hiding a terrible secret that no one knows, She starts to act differet by being in her room 24/7 and crying uncontrollably. Everyone is worried about her, can they help?...CGI OC *ON HOLD*
1. Chapter 1

**Well here's my new story. Most people voted this one but surely it's not my best one.**

**If you'v noticed most of my stories have something in common, yeah they all have kidnapping's, horrible events like rape or murder and fight's but i just seem to like writing stuff like this, specialy for the chipette's. I KNOW IT'S WEIRD but we all have are type's dont' we :D**

**Anyway, Brittany's hiding a terrible secret that no one knows, She starts to act differet by being in her room 24/7 and crying uncontrollably. Everyone is worried about her, can they help?**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_'It was a glossy summer morning._

_The flower's was in bloom and the humming birds was humming, the water was a shimmering blue as the sky was its best aqua. Thw sun shone apon the valley and there was not one single cloud in the sky._

_Down in the center of the valley, there laid a aurban chipette and a maltese chipmunk, both of them laid as they gazed in the sun raze, warming their fur. _

_The sun's light refelcted on Brittany's fur as she felt the warm presence opon her face, she couldn't but giggle as she looked aher boyfriend who stared back with deight._

_"This is amazing...derek, i never seen anything as beautiful before" she smiled, Derek smile back as he looked in her crystal blue eye's._

_"I have and i'm looking at her now" he replied taking her paw._

_Brittany smiled as she looked in his pale blur orbs, looking straight back. Then in the next second, Derek slowely got up staring into space before coming back out again, he turned towards his girlfriend who was looking back with a sympathetic smile, she placed a paw on his shoulder_

_"what's wrong?" she asked gently._

_Derek just shrugged as he turned towards her and pulled her up with him, Brittany was taken off gaurd at first but then smiled, curiousley at him. He wasn't smiling anymore, he had no exspression on his face but then suddenly it changed a she looked at her and smiled._

_It wasn't any normel, comforting smile, no. Something about his smile scared her abit, his eye's darkened abit and his ears twitched. _

_Brittany began to feel uncomfortable but didn't show it as he then grabbed her paw, still smiling in that visouse way..._

_"why don't we go and spend sometime together...alone" he whispered, her ears flatterend._

_"we are alone an together" she replied, _

_Derek sighed in annoyance and rolled his eyes, then suddenly he grabbed her wrist with his other paw as he then dragged her towards some tree's. Brittany began to get scared as he did, she struggled in his grasp as she tried to get free but he was too strong..._

_"What you doing, Derek let go your hurting me" she cried "JEAN...ELLIE" she shouted but no one heard._

_"shut up!"_

_Then in the next minute, they both reached a tree. Derek grabbed Brittany and hosted her over his shoulder, he then began to climb the tree. Brittany screamed with all her mite, hoping someone would hear her but no one came as she then chucked into the tree._

_Brittany laid there as she then began to pick herself up and stumble backwards against the tree's wall, her heart raced million mile's an hour a she noticed Derek walking upto her, slowely._

_"Derek...why are you doing this" She pleaded._

_"oh c'mon Britt, it's about time we took out releationship to it's next level...don't- cha think" he whispered, ceressing her shoulder._

_"No! no no no. Derek we're 13 years old...No!" she shot but Derek didn't like her answer._

_He then suddenly grabbed her by the throut and chucked her on the floor, Brittany hit her head sending dizzie but unaware for her, Derek then pounceed onto her pinning her shoulders to the floor. Her vesion began to clear as she then noticed something heavy on her, she tried with all her strength to get him off her but he was to strong._

_Brittany gave up after a few minute's before she looked him in straight in the eye's, her's full with fear. Tears began to well up from fear, she was truely terrified of the prospect's of what's gonna happen._

_"now once you've finnished being a bich...am gonna show you a good time my lady" Derek sniggered as he began to touch her lis going lower._

_Brittany was truely terrified but she knew she couldn't do anything because of her weakness. She just laid there a she felt him explore her body but then suddenly she felt him in a spot she didn't want him to touch, it scared her so much she..._

"AAAAARRRRRRRR"

Brittany miller snapped awake as she shot forwards still screaming, crying her eye's out.

As she did, the bedroom light's flick on. She cried into her paws, not realising she had woken everyone up. Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Jeanette and Eleanor climbed out of the beds and hopped onto the pink bunk to see the aurban chipette crying her little eyes out, Dave and Claire came running in soon afterwards only to see the same scene as the chipmunks's.

"Britts are you ok?" Eleanor asked as she put her arm around her shoulder's

"what happend?" Jeanette asked.

Brittany sniffed as she looked at her sister, she knew she couldn't tell them because havoc would break loose. Claire walked over and placed a hand on her delicat back as she looked apon the pink clad chipette.

"Brittany, what happend?" she asked, the chipette just looked at her.

"I-it's just a nightmare...just a scary one" she lied, hiding the truth.

Eleanor and Jeanett looked at each other and then at Claire, all of them didn't by it but the boys did, Alvin, Simon and Theodore shrugged as they turned around and headed back to their beds. Dave bought it like the boys and shrugged...

"ok, just nightmare guys...ok, night. C'mon Claire" he said, pulling her along.

"ok night girls...night Britts" she waved, eyeing Brittany.

The pink chipette just nodded as the blonde woman left. Eleanor and Jeanette looked at her and then hugged her and smiled.

"ok, if you wanna talk about-" Jeanette began but Brittany cut her off

"i'm fine i just wann go back to sleep...night" she said as she pulled the cover's over her.

Eleanor and Jeanette just sighed as they then head back to their bunk. Brittany on the other hand laid with her eye's closed, staring at the wall in front of her. She couldn't go back to sleep as she was terriefied of the nightmare coming back but...is it a nightmare?

* * *

**Well i hope you liked it because it's the beginning of the story (oviously) :)**

**Let me know in your review's :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Its been a long time since i updated this story so i hope it goes well. **

**Thankyou to that person who reveiwed, most of my stories seem dark or at least have a dark secret to it. I dunno why but it's my thing really.**

**Anyway, i hope more people review because this story get's interesting.**

**I do not own Aatc or Batc**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

It was the next morning.

The clouds was a shadow grey and the rain poured like the nigerian waterfalls. Sound's of thunder could be heard miles away. There was no atmosphere.

Autum had landed, the tree's was loosing their leaves and the wind was picking up. The sun had dissapeared for it's two season hybernation. It will be a long time before any joy and happiness will be brought beyond the Seville's houshold, specialy for a certain Chipette who had been holding in a terrible secret from all.

The house of six chipmunks was quiet and peaceful, it was early in the morning as the rain hammered against the windows. In the dining room, Dave and Claire was sat reading and sipping their coffee's. Both of them was quietly talking...

"the weather's awful today" Claire said, looking outside into the pouring rain.

"i know Clair but...we can't predict the weather can we" Dave answered, taking a sip of his coffee.

"no but it would be funny if we could" She joked, Dave chuckled looking at his news paper

The couple sat there as they looked at the newspaper but there still was one thing on Claire's mind that she couldn't get off, Brittany acting a little strange last night.

"Dave...don't you think Brittany was acting a little...weird" she asked "last night" Dave looked at her and sighed, setting his newspaper down.

"well, maybe but she probably was bit freaked out with the nightmare she had, Theodore had one when they was younger and trust me. He's been terrifired of Eagle's ever since" Dave said but Claire wasn't convinced on bit.

"yeah i know but he told you, right?..." Dave nodded "then why wouldn't Brittany tell us hers?"she asked.

"She's stubborn remember" he smiled, Claire just giggled.

"yeah, very...your probably right. If there was a problem she'd tell us...am gonna get some more coffee" she said.

Claire then got up, leaving Dave to read his newspaper, she went to the kitchen with her empty cup in tow as she set it apon the counter, turning the coffee machine on. She walked over to the fridge and grabbed the milk off the door but when she closed it, two chipmunks made her jump...

"aaarrrr..." Claire squeled, cletching her chest "Simon, Jeanette don't do that"

Simon and Jeanette laughed at her dramatic act. Claire was so easy to scare when it came to these things.

The two byspectical chipmunks jumped up onto the counter beside her, they noticed how she was making her coffe. Jeanette cringed at the sight, the smell of coffee would always make her gip.

"morning guy's, what are you ddoing up early" Claire asked, Jeanette and Simon rolled their eye's.

"were morning Chipmunk's remember, Eleanor and Theodore are up aswell" Simon replied, getting out the toaster waffle's.

Claire nodded, she then grabbed her cup of coffee and headed bacl over to Dave, leaving the two chipmunks in the counter. Simon popped some toaster waffle's in the toaster as Jeanette grabbed a couple of plates. Eleanor and Theodore came in a couple of minute's later, happy and fresh.

Eleanor had her normel spring green dress on with her hair in two piggy tail's while Theodore had his green hoodie on, both plump chipmunk's jumped up onto the counter only to see Simon and Jeanette eating their breakfast.

"morning guys" Eleanor greeted, grabbing a toaster waffle, Theodore did the same.

"morning, hey Ellie you did remember to pcik your stuff up right. I tripped over it this morning" Jeanette said, taking another bite or her waffle.

"uuurrmmm, no but i will later, once Alvin and Brittany are up. Otherwise, if i wake them up they'll be grumpy allday" Eleanor answerd.

Jeanette nodded and carried on eating. Simon and Theodore finnished eating as they put their plate's in the dishwasher. Eleanor and Jeanette carried on eating but Jeanette was abit curiouse about some noise last night...

"Ellie...D-did you hear noises last night" she asked, Eleanor nodded.

"yeah, some kinda weeping noises. I heard too, after Brittany's nightmare. It was all i could hear" she explained, Jeanette sighed

"same hear but for some reason...it give's me the idea it was Brittany, she was a little upset"

"ok ok maybe it was her but Jeanette, let her be. She probably was a bit scared or something" Eleanor told her but Jeanette wasn't convinced.

"i dunno, Ellie..she did seem upset" Jeanette said.

"Jean, she's fine. Trust me"

"ok, ok...I trust you" she smiled.

Both Chipette's carried on eating and did the same with their plates. Once they was all finnished and cleaned up, both chipette's then headed into the living room were the boys was watching a episode of Meerkat Mannor.

* * *

Hours passed and the rain had not let up.

The sky had become darker and the rain was harder, they day was darker. The seville house had all light's on because of it's darkness.

Four chipmunks was watching T.V whilst two human's was chatting at the table, meanwhile in the bedroom, two chipmunks was laid fast asleep, well one of them was.

Brittany was laid on her side as she stared at the wall, her eye's was blood sho from the lack of sleep her cheeks was matter from the crying. Her hair was a mess and her nighty gown felt mucky but the chipette didn't care. She as weak and afraid, broken and confused.

Her mind had changed, she didn't feel like Brittany miller the leader of the chipette's, she didn't feel like Brittany Miller the most popular girl at school, headcaptain or the cheerleader's, no!...She felt like a frightend little girl, five year's ago.

The memory that hauned her today had changed her, it was like she was a knew chipette with no idea of who she was or what she was. All she knew was that she was a victem, a victem that had something stolen from her that she'll never get back...her innosence.

Brittany blinked as fresh tears fell from her lifless orbs. Questions ran through her mind..._'why? ...Why me?...Why not someone else?_...

As she cried, the chipmunk in the other bed began to stir as his eye's flutterd open. Alvin yawned as he sat up and looked around his surrounding's. He could hear the hammering of the rain against the window as he looked but then his eye's stopped on the sobbing Chipette.

Alvin looked confused, looking at her gave him a strange feeling as concern came to his eye's, sure he liked her but he didn't have the gut's to tell her. If he could, he would go over there and comfort her but he couldn't so instead he just looked at her, breaking the silence...

"B-Britt's...you ok?" he asked

Brittany's eye's widend, she had forgotten all about Alvin laid, fast asleep in the other bed. She sighed as she wiped her eye's, not wanting to give anything away.

"y-yeah...a-am fine" she replied but Alvin wasn't convinced.

"how come your crying then" he asked, Brittany didn't know what to say.

"n-no reason, c-could you just leave me alone. Please" she sobbed, trying to hold it back.

"ok" he finnished

Once he said it, Alvin got up and climbed out of his bed. He jumped off his bunk onto the wooden floor and headed for the washroom but before he left he glanced back at the pink bunk. He could hear her crying and sniffleing as he left.

Alvin sighed, he wasn't sure he wanted to leave it at that but if she wanted some time aone then maybe he should let her have some, after all girls do need some time. Then in the next second he left, full of cureosity and wounder in his mind but one question stuck to his mind..._'what wrong with her?'_

* * *

**I know it's a stupid place to end but i needed to stop because i had other thing's to do :)**

**Anyway, I see people are getting suspicouse of Britttany's behaviour but don't worry...it'll get worse and then better :D I'm full of suprises, lol**

**Hoped you liked it, please review :)**


	3. Suspicion purminute

**He guys, i mentioned this in the other chapter that i got some bad new's about one of my puppie's so my mood's perfect for this story :'(**

**R.I.P**

**Speaking of dog's, my friend's calling her dog Alvin, so this will be funny when he get's in trouble...AAALLLLVVVVUIIINNNN...she also said when she has a baby boy she's gonna call him Theodore, I wounder who she's gonna call Simon.**

**I don not own Aatc or Batc**

* * *

**Chapter 3- Suspicion per-minute**

Walking out of that room made him worried.

Alvin could feel something wrong, he knew Brittany was hiding something and tha something made him suspicouse, he knew deep down he'd have to do something. He was determind to do so but he'll need help because he knew he couldn't do this alone.

The red clad chipmunk slowely walked, thing's ran through his mind, making him more curiouse about his female counterpartner. That girl can be such a drama queen but he knew this wasn't her normel behaviour otherwise she would be throwing a fit, screaming at people and blaming him but instead she was crying in her bed, she was a mess and for a first she didn't scream at him, it was like she was ...weak.

Alvin didn't know what to think, his thought was all based on the pink clad Chipette. Thinking about her made a warm feeling go to his heart, he did like her alot but seeing her like this broke his heart, he hated seeing her upset, all he wanted to do was comfort her and tell her everything's ok but she wanted time on her own and Alvin will do that, he'll give her all the time she needs.

He entered the kitchen without being noticed, Dave and Claire was sat at the table talking whilst Eleanor and Theodore was backing something and by the sound of the Titanic music from the living room, that told him where Simon and Jeanette was.

The red clad chipmunk hopped up onto the counter, ignoring the plate of waffles as he just sighed, grabbing a cup and filling it with water, Theodore and Eleanor saw him but the noticed the way he looked...

"Alvin, are you ok?" Theodore asked, hopping over to his oldest brother.

"i dunno but i know Brittany isn't" he mumbled, hearing this Eleanor jumped in right away.

"what do you mean?" she asked, Alvin sighed.

"she's crying her eye's out, she's a mess and when i tried to talk to her, she didn't yell instead she just asked me to give her some time alone" he explained, Eleanor and Theodore just looked at each other.

"that's not normel" Eleanor said.

Just then, Simon and Jeanette came in and hopped up onto the counter were everyone else was. The facial expression on Alvin's face told them something was wrong. Simon was the first to notice...

"ok what's happend" he asked, they all just looked at him.

"it's Brittany" Alvin mumbeld, Jeanette perked up abit at hearing her sister's name.

"what's wrong with her, is she ok" she pannicked, the red clad chipunk sighed.

"not really, she's...crying" Jeanette's ear's flatternd when she heard.

"oh no...Claire!" she shouted, within a minuet the blonde haired women eneterd the kitchen.

"yes Jeanette" she asked.

"Something wrong with Britt's...she's crying her eyes out, Alvin's just said he saw her when he got up and she didn't spaz at him or anything" the chipette explained.

Claire looked at them six as a concerned look crawled to her eye's. It's not like Brittany not to spaz at anyone, the blonde haired woman didn't say anything as she headed for the bedroom, the chipmunks and two chipette's followed. They all reached the door, Claire didn't want to intrude so she tapped on the door...

"Britt's, sweatheart...are you ok?" she asked, they all just listened.

"_go away"_ the quietly heard, they all began to get a bit worried.

"Brittany please...if you wanne talk-" she began but the chipette cut her off.

_"please, just leave me alone" _she cried.

Claire sighed, looking at the other's. For the first time she didn't have a clue what to do, she looked at Jeanette and Eleanor and by the look on their faces, they seemed clueless. As they thought Dave noticed so he joined...

"what's happening here?" he asked, they all just looked at him.

"it's Britt's, she crying her eye's out" she told him, Dave didn't say anything instead he just turned to Alvin who looked just as worried as Claire.

"what have you done now Alvin?" he asked, the chipmunk just looked gobsmacked.

"ME!...Dave i swear to you, it's not my fault. I woke up this morning and found her crying, i asked what was wrong but she asked me to leave her alone" he explained, Dave turned to Claire.

"ok that isn't normel...Brittany 'asking' Alvin to leave her alone" he said, the red clad chipmunks just rolled his eye's, his brother's chuckled.

"Dave this isn't funny something's wrong with her, she need's someone to talk to" she said, Dave nodded.

"ok...you try talking to her" he suggested, Claire thought about at.

"ok...i will later, let's just leave her be" she suggested, everyone nodded.

But as they left, they all began to get supsiouse of her behavour. It worried them alot an knowing Brittany being like this, it must have been somethiing bad...

* * *

**i know, a crap chapter but i couldn't think any better :/**

**Reveiw **


	4. Authors note

Just to remind people that I'm not doing stories anymore and need people to take over my stories.

This story now belongs to

**Chipmunk fan 1234456**

****Thank you for reading and if you want any infomation about the story 'Brittany' s secret'

you ask her now :)


End file.
